Brittany
by GingerGleek
Summary: Character Piece 2 of 12. Rated T to be safe. // You think that the square root of four is rainbows. But everyone in Glee accepts you just the way you are.


**A/N:** So, here's Brittany's character piece. Two in one night is pretty impressive for me . . . don't expect me to live up to this standard :P. But I will try my hardest, and I _will_ get them all done. I promise.

Anyways, I hope you I enjoy this one. I'm not sure how I did with her . . .

* * *

You're not that smart.

You know that you aren't. Sometimes people look at you differently after you say things. You don't understand a lot of the things other people say, either; especially teachers. During class you doodle in your notebook, thinking about dance steps. Your teachers never bother to call on you to answer questions anymore, and even the supplies pick up on that quickly enough. You don't mind. You're glad, actually. Because the less questions you have to answer the less funny looks you get. You manage to get by on tests, somehow. Santana lets you cheat off her in the classes you have together, and in others you either guess or don't write stuff down. You never bother to look at your report cards, anyways. (You think Coach pulls some strings so that you can stay on the Cheerios – and by extension Glee.)

You love to dance.

You've been dancing since you were little, even when Daddy said that you couldn't take lessons because they were too expensive. You taught yourself, though, and now you teach classes at the local studio to little kids in order to pay for your lessons. You like teaching the little kids. They're sweet, for the most part, and they love to dance too. You get along well with people who like to dance. It's like a language you have in common with people, even when you don't get what they're saying.

You joined the Cheerios freshman year because Santana did. You like cheering, for the most part. It's kind of like dancing, only stricter with less free movement. You think flipping upside down is pretty cool, though.

You like cheering, but you're not sure you belong on the Cheerios.

Cheerios post mean comments on peoples' MySpace pages. Cheerios laugh when losers get slushied. Cheerios aren't the nicest of people.

You're not like that.

You like to make people happy, and hate making them sad. So you tries your hardest not to. Sometimes, though, when you're doing something with Santana, you get this strange feeling in the pit of your stomach and you wonder if you're doing something mean. You can't always tell, though. What you do know is that you don't like to post rude things on peoples' MySpace's. (You think Rachel has a really pretty voice and it doesn't make sense to you why Santana posts comments like 'Get sterilized' on her videos.) And you don't think it's funny to watch someone have a drink thrown in their face. It looks really uncomfortable, actually, and you know you wouldn't want one thrown in your face. (When you point this out to Santana she laughs and says: 'You're popular, B. No one would throw a slushie in your face.' If anything it just makes you more confused.)

You like Glee club because the people in it don't look at you funny . . . at least, not as much as everyone else. Sometimes they try to help you understand things. (Like dolphins aren't really gay sharks, after all.) You get to dance. Like, really dance; not cheer-dance. And you get to sing, even though you don't think you're that good at it and you haven't gotten the lead on any songs yet.

Also, Mr. Schuester isn't nearly as scary as Coach Sylvester is. (Coach says _a lot_ of stuff that you don't understand, and she gives off this really creepy vibe of hatred and cruelty. Whenever you walk into her office you feel like you soul's being, like, sucked out.) Mr. Schue helps you a lot. You even know how to count to six in Spanish now. (Uno . . . dos . . . tr - . . . oh well, you _did_ know.)

You're not that smart, and you think that the square root of four is rainbows. But everyone in Glee accepts you just the way you are.

And that's all that matter anyways, isn't it?

* * *

Please review!


End file.
